The Good Kind of Bad
by Ayshen
Summary: Ric and Maxie find that life is much more exciting being bad. One-Shot


**A/N: Rated definite "M" for harsh language and sexual situations.**

Manicured fingers slid down his back as he thrust inside of her.

"Harder…Faster…Fuck Me"

Words whispered in between moans and it only fueled the hunger for her as her legs tightened around his back pulling him closer to her tiny body. He had known her was going to fuck her since the day she walked into his office.

_Flashback_

"_How are you going to get Johnny off of these chargers" she asked her hands perched on small hips._

_He didn't even look up from his paperwork._

"_Um, hello, I'm talking to you" she said placing a hand on the work in front of him._

_Dark chocolate brown eyes met fiery blue, "Don't tell me you're in love with Johnny too and are going to be bothering me day and night hoping that I get the little mobster with a heart of gold free?" he asked dryly._

"_Johnny can go crawl up Lulu's ass and die for all I care…what I'm worried about is me, okay, get it straight" she told him the bitchy tone in her voice causing his lips to curve upwards._

_She was hot. He wondered how he had ignored it before…the deceivingly angelic blue eyes, the rosebud mouth, the slender body, the pale skin that would make a nice contrast against his own. She was about fifteen years too young but that didn't stop him from imagining what her pert little breasts would taste like. _

"_Are you even listening to me" she asked her mouth turning into a little pout._

_Licking his lips he smiled lecherously at her, "Listen, Miss Jones, I am doing my best to get my client released"_

"_Do better" she said before turning on a heel and walking out._

_He watched her go…oh he would do better…much better._

Making love…sex…she had always enjoyed it in the past…the thrill, the feel of flesh upon flesh…but nothing compared to the things he did to her body. She couldn't remember the moment it happened, when she started imagining what it would be like to rip off one of his three thousand dollar suits and fuck his brains out…but from the moment his fingers slid past her satin panties in his office she knew she wanted more.

_Flashback_

"_I can't testify…Scott Baldwin is going to rip me apart on the stand" she told him a bevy of fury and angry tears written in her eyes._

_He looked at her intently…they had been working on her testimony for three days…but all he could think about bending her over the desk, "Listen, we've talked about this" he told her his voice dropping a couple octaves in an attempt to soothe her._

_She craved the way he looked at her…like he was slowly undressing her in his mind. He was hot…sure he was closer to her dad's age…was a tad, jaded…had screwed her best friend…but she couldn't help but wonder what his tongue would feel like against her slick center._

"_Come on, one more time" he said sitting back in his chair._

_The pressure of it all coursed through her body…and she needed a release. This meant nothing really it was just how she dealt with stress._

_Usually she was the predator stalking her pray…slowly circling, waiting for the moment to pounce. This time eye met eye and she found challenge back…the lines of who was seducing who hazy. Slowly she walked around his desk and sat in front of him, her short skirt riding up her creamy thighs._

"_What are you doing?" he asked his animated expression not matching his cool tone._

_Smiling at him, "I just thought maybe I could focus better over here" she told him making it a point to uncross and cross her legs._

"_Miss"_

"_Maxie…just Maxie" she said her voice become low and breathy._

_He knew what she was doing…she watched the knowledge of it dance in his eyes. She wanted him…and what Maxie Jones wants…Maxie Jones gets._

"_So where were we?" she asked sliding off the desk and turning around to lean over the paperwork._

_Her ass was in his face, the short skirt skimming at her thighs, her breasts brushing the top of his arms her nipples hard pebbles. For a second the consequences flashed before his eyes…but by that time his hand was already making contact with her thigh._

_Just so he didn't have any misconceptions she backed into his hand. The contact with his fingertips was causing a rush of heat to her skin, and the thrill of it all had already caused her core to become dampened in excitement._

_Slowly his hand caressed her thigh as his other hand turned her to facing him. She was overwhelmed by the lust in his eyes._

"_Do you want me to stop" he asked._

"_Hell no" _

_It was all the confirmation he needed as his hands stroked her soft skin. Slowly his hand slid up to her panties finding the scrap of satin. He ran his fingers over the fabric making her shake with excitement._

_Soon his finger pushed the cloth to the side touching her delicious center._

"_Oh God" she said as his finger manipulated her. Slowly he entered her, one finger, two, three….each slowly opening her and thrusting inside, working in tandem to drive her over the edge._

_He stood in front of her still attacking her core, "Are you going to be a good girl and cum for me?" he whispered the hot breath adding flames to the fire._

_She could feel the lids of her eyes get heavy and she simply moaned in response. She was almost there when his phone rang. _

_A groan almost passed between her parted lips until she realized he wasn't stopping. He looked at her a devilish smile on his face, "Shhh" he said picking up the phone._

"_Hello Mayor Floyd" he said still knuckles deep inside of her._

_Her excitement level hit the roof knowing that the mayor was on the other line while she was getting fingered by the former DA. She felt herself clench on his fingers as began to orgasm. Slowly he lowered her to his lap, his mouth catching her in a surprising kiss before breaking away to finish his call, all the while still manipulating her. She bit down on his shoulder hard as it hit her. The only way she could stay silent was her mouth clenched upon his skin. He rode her out, his strong fingers hitting spots she didn't even know she had. When she finally finished she was spent, sweat beats on her forehead, jiggling knees._

"_Alright, yes, goodbye Mayor Floyd" he finished hanging up the phone._

_Then he did something that made her quiver…taking his finger in his mouth and licking her juices off._

Strong hands came under her and pulled her off the bed, still buried to the hilt inside her. He carried her over to the picture windows as her back hit glass…fucking for the whole city of Port Charles to see…it was something that turned her on about the whole thing…not only was she having mind blowing sex…but doing him, like this…was like flipping everyone off….and it made it even more exciting.

He felt her clench onto him and he knew that she was close. He liked to look at her while she rode the way to a climax…liked to see the way her face contorted…to know he was doing things to her body none of those other little boys could do.

If their affair ever came out he knew that he would take the brunt of the blame…and he was okay with that, the pariah of Port Charles…but he wouldn't give her up, he was too damn selfish for that. She had become like a drug to him…seeping into his brain, crawling under his skin. All he wanted was her, all the time. He had cut off contact with Claire, told Claudia he didn't require payment on their deal…because he only wanted to be inside of her.

"Never stop fucking me" she cried out just before she clamped down onto him an orgasm rippling through her body.

His thrusts became frantic; "Never" he said hoarsely bucking his hips wildly.

She was already spent when he erupted inside of her…he then carried her to his bed laying her on the sleet colored satin sheets.

Her skin was slick and she had a euphoric look on her face. He pushed a strand of golden hair behind her ear and she smiled at him, "That was amazing" she told him a serene smile on her face.

Looking at her like this, she looked so young and innocent…and maybe he should feel bad for bringing her into his mess of a life…but it was too late to take anything back. She was all he wanted now.

"You're amazing" he told her smiling.

When he looked at her like that she thought that maybe…it was stupid, this was just sex…pure uninhibited sex…but then there were the times.

Hours later he slid inside of her again, gently, his body propped above her looking into her eyes, "My beautiful doll" he whispered before he started suckling gently at her pulse point.

It was the times that he was achingly slow and soft with her…looking into her eyes as he sheathed himself inside of her…his eyes darkening with pleasure…all the good within the bad…it was those times she knew that she wanted him to be hers...without even knowing that he already was.


End file.
